


Soft Spot

by argylemikewheeler



Series: Tumblr Re-posts [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argylemikewheeler/pseuds/argylemikewheeler
Summary: Prompt: Will and Mike's first kiss? Maybe after everyone else has gone home from playing D+D?





	Soft Spot

“It was a seven.” **  
**

“What?”

“The roll. It was a seven.” Will shrugged, both hands still on his handlebars. “It got me.”

“That doesn’t count. Mom interrupted the campaign.” Mike said, shaking his head. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re still deciding whether or not to throw Fireball.”

“But I rolled. I decided. And I got a seven.” Will said, fiddling with his bike light. He flickered it on and off slowly. “It got me.”

“No it didn’t.” Mike reiterated. “I’m not going to let it get you. You’ll roll again.”

“Mike–”

“Would you just let me have a soft spot for you?” Mike asked, gently shoving Will in the arm. The boy tipped on his bike, his one foot having to plant firmly on the ground to keep him from spilling onto the asphalt.

“What?” Will left his bike light off, hands falling to his sides as he stared at Mike. Mike had a nervous look about him, trying to avoid Will’s gaze; he knew what he said. “I am not that bad at D&D! Lucas is easily the worst! Always rolling for Fireball–”

“No! That’s not–” Mike sighed and covered his face with both hands. “That’s not what I meant. I meant, like… soft spot like… your– your heart, ya know? Like a soft spot.”

“Pity?” Will asked, trying to decode Mike’s sudden incoherent stuttering. “What?”

“Like. When you like.” Mike said, throwing his arms down at his sides with exasperation.

“Like, what?”

“YOU!” Mike cried, turning to Will with both hands motioning towards him. “I’m talking about you.”

“Oh.” Will leaned his bike back towards the ground and stood beside Mike, sharing the same confused expression on his face. “Me?”

“Yeah. You.” Mike twisted his hands in front of himself. He kept his eyes fixed on his watch as if checking to see if time had truly stopped as Will looked on at Mike in bewilderment. “I hope that’s not weird or whatever… Don’t tell any of the guys, I just… Forget it.” He shook his head and began turning away from Will, turning off the garage light and leaving Will in the dark for the second time that night.

“Mike, wait!” Will scrambled for his bike light and flicked it on, shining it on Mike as he reached for the door. “What if I had a weak spot too?”

“You mean ‘soft spot’?” Mike sighed, laughing softly as he turned around.

“Whatever.” Will said, stepping into the stream of light.

Their shadows cast onto the garage door, their figures projected and enlarged. Will couldn’t see his own form beyond Mike’s, except for his legs appearing against the wall only as he shuffled closer. Much to Will’s relief and disbelief, Mike didn’t move. He remained as frozen to the concrete as Will wanted to be in that situation. But he kept inching closer, and before his shoes hit Mike’s, he shut his eyes and made himself lean forward.

Will missed Mike’s mouth entirely, kissing only the corner of his mouth and most of his cheek. He didn’t know what to do with his nose and didn’t know what he should have done with the rest of himself. He pulled away and prepared to start running– screw the bike, it’d give Mike more time to stare at him in disgust. Will opened his eyes to find Mike laughing, his hand resting over where Will’s nose had just butted against his face. Oh good, Will was a joke now.

“Maybe ‘weak spot’ is the right term for you.” Mike teased, pushing Will’s shoulder lightly again. “You have terrible aim.”

“Thanks.” Will muttered, happy he wasn’t going to become the butt of every joke from now until the end of middle school. “I–I’ll get better.”

“I’d like that.” Mike nodded, trying to suppress a smile. “Now, go home before your mom thinks I kidnapped you. See you in school tomorrow?”

“Yeah. See you then, Mike.” Will touched Mike’s hand for a moment– just a brief moment of bravery– before patting him on the arm and going back for his bike. He turned the bike back to the street and lifted the light from Mike’s figure. He disappeared into the dark.

“Ride safe, Will. It’s kind of dark tonight.” Mike called after him, Will pushing off the ground.

“I’ll be fine!” Will laughed, taking off and hoping to catch up to Dustin and maybe win a race home for once. “See you later!”

As he turned off the street, Will strangely understood what Mike was talking about– something in his chest was twisting and caving into its own warmth, like it had become completely inflated and soft.

**Author's Note:**

> [The Rebloggable Post!](https://argylemikewheeler.tumblr.com/post/167472227075/will-and-mikes-first-kiss-maybe-after-everyone)


End file.
